The Bet
by Shadow Katt
Summary: Short Ficlet. Harry, Ron, and Hermione have a bet going on and Hermione loses. What will she have to do? Something involving Draco Malfoy in the prefect's bathroom.


The time? It was somewhere near four in the morning. The place? The Gryffindor Common room. Harry, Ron, and Hermione sat at a big wooden table staring at textbooks from behind heavy eyelids. A potions test was coming up in just two days and Snape had promised to make it extra difficult.  
  
"Arggh!" Ron growled, slamming his sixth year potions textbook shut. "I can't do this anymore!"  
  
"He's right." Harry agreed and shut his textbook himself.  
  
Hermione yawned. "We need to make sure we're prepared for whatever Snape has for us!" she said, propping her sleepy head on the palm on her hand.  
  
Harry glanced at the clock above the fireplace. He wondered when the raging fire had become just a few red embers. The clock told him it was three- fifty six. "Hermione! We've been sitting here since seven o'clock." He attempted to not sound like whining.  
  
Suddenly the Portrait Hole swung open. In stepped Ginny Weasley, looking rather giggly followed by Colin Creevey. Hermione couldn't help but notice they were holding hands.  
  
"Where have you been!" Ron exploded. "It four in the morning!"  
  
Ginny cleared her throat. "Excuse me, Ronald, I happen to be fifteen and quite able to see whomever I choose." She said with a bratty tone. "Good night Colin." She kissed him quickly and headed upstairs. Colin looked at the three sixth years at the table. Ron's mouth gaped open, Hermione was still resting sleepily on her hand, and Harry shook his head with a tiny smirk. Colin gave a tiny laugh and ran up to the boys dorms, before Ron could say anything else.  
  
"That girl! I swear." Ron started mumbling.  
  
"Oh relax Ron. All fifteen year old girls are like that!" Hermione stated as she picked up her quill again.  
  
Harry and Ron looked at her with arched eyebrows.  
  
"You weren't like that last year. You're not like that now.." Ron stared at her with hazel eyes.  
  
Hermione let out a quick laugh. "Alright Ron." She agreed and went back to her Potions textbook.  
  
"She really does have a new boyfriend every week doesn't she?" Harry picked up a roll of parchment, changing the subject.  
  
"Its ridiculous! I mean really, she wouldn't be acting this way if Percy or Fred or George were here!" Ron pouted.  
  
"I bet she's going to be seeing Dennis Creevey next." Hermione said aloud.  
  
"No way, she's been hanging around with that that guy, Derrick. You know him, he's in our Charms class." Harry stated.  
  
"He's in Slytherin! Ginny would never date a Slytherin! Justin Finch- Fletchley has been showing interest in her you know...he asked me if she was seeing anyone." Ron sighed glancing over his shoulder at the dormitory staircase.  
  
"I still think it will be Dennis." Hermione said in her best, I-know-what- I'm-talking-about tone.  
  
"Well would you like to make it interesting then?" Ron smirked.  
  
"Oh please, I'm not going to play these childish games." she buried her face in her Potions textbook once more.  
  
"Oh come on Hermione, it will be fun." Harry smiled.  
  
"Oh alright, then." She rolled her eyes.  
  
"Excellent!" Ron beamed. "The winner gets --- um ---." He looked around unsure.  
  
Harry smiled brightly and pulled a bright orange package from his schoolbag. "A pack of Fizzing Whizzbees!" he said, placing them on the table dramatically.  
  
Hermione sighed.  
  
"And the losers have to go on a dare, decided by the winner." Ron finished with a large smiled.  
  
Hermione was feeling rather confident about her Dennis Creevey prediction and then added, "And if the losers don't complete their dare they'll get stuck with a tattoo of 'I love Professor Snape' on their forehead for a week!"  
  
"That sounds fair." Harry smiled.  
  
One Week Later.  
  
"Justin!! Justin Finch-Fletchley!" Hermione stared at Ron, her mouth open in shock.  
  
"I told you so!" Ron smiled.  
  
"I can't believe it. I was so sure that she was going to be seeing Derrick from Charms.." Harry crossed his arms.  
  
"It's true. Professor McGonagall caught them snogging in the third floor closet last night. They both have a week's detention." Ron looked enthralled by this.  
  
"Well then - congrats you won. Now Ill be off to the library to study --." Hermione said rather quickly and tried to head for the portrait hole.  
  
"Oh no. You have a dare to complete tonight. You lost." Ron gloated.  
  
"Oh that's rough Hermione, I'll be seeing you both later---." Harry backed away.  
  
"You too, Harry." Ron smiled brightly.  
  
"Well it cant be anything against the rules---." Hermione said nervously.  
  
"I've been thinking about this all week and I have the perfect dare." Ron smiled, looking evilly at his two friends." Harry, you have to kiss Millicent Bulstrode, Hermione you have to kiss Goyle." He finished smugly.  
  
"No way. It's not happening." Hermione crossed her arms.  
  
"Hermione I think I see some black letters appearing on your forehead---.' Ron teased.  
  
She subconsciously wiped her forehead with her sleeve.  
  
"Really, Ron, why couldn't you pick someone better. I don't want to kiss Millicent Bulstrode. That's just - disgusting." Harry looked around, uncomfortably.  
  
Ron looked thoughtful for a moment. "Fine. You can have Pansy Parkinson and Hermione, you get Malfoy."  
  
Hermione let out a short laugh. "How do you propose I get Draco Malfoy to kiss me? He hates me."  
  
"You lost the bet, its up to you to figure it out." Ron said impatiently.  
  
"How do we prove we did it?" Harry asked.  
  
Ron frowned. He hadn't thought of that part.  
  
"I suppose we could simply cast a truth charm on each other--." Hermione offered.  
  
"----- a truth charm on each other!" Ron spoke loudly over Hermione, taking credit for her idea.  
  
That night Hermione and Harry watched the clock strike ten in the common room.  
  
"Good luck." Hermione gave a half smile to him.  
  
"You too." Harry nodded as they climbed out of the portrait hole and went their separate ways.  
  
Hermione prayed that Draco would be out in the halls. She couldn't believe she got into this mess over a pack of Fizzing Whizzbees.  
  
She sighed in frustration as she climbed the stairs to the fifth floor. Draco was nowhere to be found. Hermione froze. At the end of the hallway she saw Mrs. Norris' eyes peering back at her. The cat mewed and darted away, on it's way to tell Filch about Hermione. She started to panic. Even Prefects weren't allowed out at all hours of the night. She looked around and finally her eyes rested on the door that lead to the Prefect's Bath.  
  
Filch's footsteps echoed down the hall, closing in on her. With out another thought she darted into the bathroom, slamming the door behind her.  
  
She breathed a sigh of relief and turned away from the closed door to the bathroom. Hermione felt the blood drain from her face and she went pale, followed closely by a deep crimson color.  
  
Draco Malfoy was in the giant bath tub, candles lit up around the edge and he had a drink in his hand. His eyes settled on her and then went wide.  
  
"What the bloody hell are you doing in here, Granger?" Malfoy said coldly, the suds drifting around him in the enormous tub.  
  
"I --- uh---." Hermione couldn't make real words. She could only stare at his pale chest that sat above the soapy water.  
  
"Well? Spit it out Mudblood."  
  
"Filch!" she finally blurt out. "Hallway!"  
  
"So? That's not my problem! I'm trying to bathe. If you don't mind leaving-- --."  
  
Hermione just stood near the door, not wanting to leave because Filch would be waiting for her and because she had a dare to complete.  
  
"What are you waiting for?" Draco said nastily.  
  
"I----."  
  
"Twenty points from Gryffindor for intruding on a bathing Prefect." Draco spat.  
  
"Twenty points from Slytherin for being out of your dorm past curfew." Hermione spat back, her nerve coming back to her.  
  
"Forty points from Gryffindor for not listening to a Prefect's direct command." Draco glared.  
  
"Fine, but I won't be leaving." Hermione crossed her arms and sat down on a nearby chair that was encrusted with seashells.  
  
Draco gave a loud over dramatic sigh before she heard him say, "Accio towel."  
  
She could hear him sloshing about, getting out of the water and was tempted to look, but by the time she turned her head he already had the tower wrapped around his waist.  
  
"Tell me, Mudblood, what are you really doing here?" he fumbled with a black shirt.  
  
"I already did, I was out in the hall and I didn't want to be caught by Filch. His cat already spotted me."  
  
"What were you doing out in the hallway?" he asked, smiling that he was gaining the upperhand as he buttoned his pants.  
  
"I was----." Hermione trailed off. 'on my way to snog with you on a dare' a voice in her head mocked. "I was on my way to.take a bath. I am a Prefect after all."  
  
Draco looked at her skeptically. His hair wet and a few strands dangling in front of his eyes.  
  
"I didn't know you were in here." She said truthfully.  
  
"Well, while that is all very fascinating, Granger, I must be getting along now to the Astronomy Tower."  
  
Hermione stood up and crossed her arms, blocking the door. "Meeting someone?" she smirked.  
  
"None of your business." Draco gave her a nasty look.  
  
"I know! Millicent Bulstrode!" she smiled.  
  
"That's really, really repulsive." Draco crossed his arms, glaring at her.  
  
"The whole school knows you're shagging with Pansy." Hermione continued to smile. "As if anyone else could live up to your standards?"  
  
"What?" Draco looked confused. "I'm not going to discuss my personal life with a dirty, smutty, Mudblood like you, Granger. Now move out of my way."  
  
Hermione knew she had to do the dare soon, fearing being tattooed for a week with Snape's name on her forehead. "Why don't you make me?"  
  
In a split second's time, Draco had his wand out and pointed at her neck. She swallowed uncomfortably, and instinctively took a step back, leaning against the door.  
  
Draco stepped closer to her, his wand hovering just millimeters from her throat. She could feel the heat from his body, and his silvery-blue eyes stared down into her own.  
  
He leaned in and whispered hoarsely into her ear. "What do you want from me, Mudblood?"  
  
"I told you! I was just coming to take a bath." She quivered slightly as she felt the cool tip of his wand against her soft neck.  
  
"Right --- well then, the bathroom is all yours." Draco motioned to the bathroom but didn't move away. Hermione noticed the Mermaid picture on the wall give her the thumbs up.  
  
It was either now or never. She had Draco just inches from her face, and she doubted Harry was having as much luck with Pansy. In a one fluid like movement she grabbed his black wand, but instead of taking it away, she merely pulled it away from her neck, dropped it, and his hand at her side.  
  
"You f----." Draco started but was cut off by Hermione covering his mouth with her own. It was only a few moments, but she knew she felt Draco kissing back for a portion of that time before he pulled away.  
  
He looked at her, his eyes ice blue, and shoved his wand back into his robes. "You're crazy." He said swiftly, but the look on his face was utter confusion. Hermione stepped away from the door, allowing him to exit. He reached for the door handle and opened the heavy wooden door. He looked quickly at her, his eyes boring into her head, and he quickly gave his bottom lip a tiny lick, before leaving the room and slamming the door shut behind him.  
  
Hermione smiled to herself and after a few minutes, headed back to Gryffindor tower. The next morning she woke up and found Ron in the Common Room, but Harry was nowhere to be found.  
  
"Should we wait for Harry to give you the truth charm?" Ron asked, smugly.  
  
"There's no need," Hermione grinned. "I kissed Malfoy last night, in the Prefect's Bathroom. I suspect he even liked it a bit."  
  
Ron looked surprised and definitely jealous. "Well fine then."  
  
Harry slowly traipsed into the Common Room, looking extremely tired. Hermione couldn't help but laugh a the giant black letters imprinted on his forehead. "I love Professor Snape" stood out, even hiding his scar.  
  
"No luck finding Pansy?" Hermione snickered.  
  
"Oh no, I found her, when I tried to do it she umm - kicked me - you know -- -hard." Harry flushed.  
  
Ron's mouth made an 'O' shape. "That's rotten luck, mate."  
  
Later that morning, Hermione took her place next to Harry in Potions, waiting anxiously to see Snape's reaction. Draco walked in quietly, giving Hermione a quick glance before taking his seat.  
  
"Parchments out." A cool voice came, as Snape traipsed into the Classroom. "Today I'll be giving you a lecture on ----." He trailed off, staring at Harry's head.  
  
"Is this your idea of a joke, Potter?" Snape asked, his black eyes narrowed.  
  
"No, sir." Harry swallowed hard.  
  
"Then explain yourself!"  
  
"I --- I --- I lost a bet. Sir." Harry offered.  
  
"A bet? What were the terms of your little wager?" Snape crossed his arms, and leaned against his desk.  
  
Harry remained quiet.  
  
"If you don't tell me, Mr. Potter, you and every Gryffindor in this room will have two weeks detention."  
  
Several Gryffindors made faces.  
  
"We, as in, Ron, Hermione and myself, had a wager on which student Ron's sister would be dating this week." Harry said quietly. The Slytherins snickered.  
  
"And, am I right to assume that the losers were to walk around with this foolish brand on their heads for the day?" Snape asked.  
  
"For a week, sir." Harry was pale.  
  
Snape eyed Hermione and Ron. "And why don't you two have such a silly remark imprinted on your heads as well?"  
  
"I won the bet, sir." Ron said weakly.  
  
Snape looked at Ron as if he were a bug on the ground. "And you, Miss Granger?" he looked at Hermione.  
  
"I lost, the bet, sir. But the conditions were if we lost we had to complete a dare, which I did. Harry couldn't complete his assignment, and that's why he has --- that --- on his head."  
  
"I see." Snape said quietly. "And tell me, Miss Granger, what exactly was your 'dare'?" he asked, determined to humiliate more than one Gryffindor for the day.  
  
Hermione blushed and looked to her side at Draco, who was staring at her attentively. "To kiss ---- my cat Crookshanks." She said quickly, just as determined to not give into Snape.  
  
The entire class went into a fit of giggles. Snape arched a black eyebrow at her.  
  
Hermione glanced back at Draco, who appeared to have understood. He rolled his eyes and stared at Snape.  
  
"Very well, Miss Granger, you, Weasley, and Potter all have detention today after dinner for taking up so much of my class time." Snape said coldly and then started his lecture.  
  
_________ _________  
  
Review please! Tell me what you thought. I know you all have something to say about Hermione's Crookshanks comment, but realistically do you think she would have told all the sixth year Gryffindors and Slytherins that she kissed Draco the night before? I hope you enjoyed it. 


End file.
